


Actions bring Results

by Biologyny



Series: Upside Diaries [1]
Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Upside Diaries AU, uhhh esmund is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biologyny/pseuds/Biologyny
Summary: Esmund and Shad have a heart to heart after sword practice.





	Actions bring Results

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tytheace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tytheace/gifts).



Shad hit the ground with a dull thud, blades of grass sticking to his arms and back. His sword had been knocked too far out of his reach, and before he could sit back up, the blade of his opponent’s sword was pressed lightly against his throat. 

“I think I won this round,” Esmund said in his usual cocky tone. He was definitely more exhausted than Shad was, the slightly oversized shirt he was wearing clung to his stomach and chest. 

“Yeah yeah you won again,” Shad gently pushed the sword away, “How many times is that now?”

Esmund grinned, “I think that’s about four times now. That means that we’re at a 4-0 standoff.”

Shad rolled his eyes, “Aren’t you tired?”

“I’m tired as hell, Shad. I just like seeing you without a shirt on.” 

Shad looked at the ground, poorly hiding the slight blush that had appeared on his cheeks after Esmund’s comment. Esmund sat on the ground next to his friend, cupping Shad’s face with his hand so they could make eye contact, “No need to get embarrassed around me now, Sugar.” 

He placed a short kiss on Shad’s lips, before leaning back and letting himself fall into the grass.

Shad stayed sitting up for a while, and Esmund noticed the subtle tugs at the weeds below them.

“What’s on your mind, FC?”

Shad sighed and laid back in the grass, keeping a bit of space between himself and his companion.

“You just… you seem so calm.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“I mean…. You haven’t even brought it up again since we found out. No one else knows and you don’t seem worried at all about anyone finding out or something going wrong or-”

Esmund took Shad’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss just below his knuckles, “You don’t need to worry about that stuff.”

Shad sat up quickly, anxiety plain in his eyes, “But I do! Esmund, this isn’t one of those things that you can just ignore until it’s over with!” Shad could feel his face heating up, but at this point he couldn’t case less. He cared about Esmund! Even if Esmund didn’t care about Esmund, Shad did, goddamnit!

“Shad I-”

“It worries me that you seem indifferent to it,” Shad faced away from Esmund, he seemed distant and upset, “And I know you probably won’t keep it but…. This child, who they’re going to be, who they’re  _ related to _ …. It’s all important for the rebuilding of this region.”

Shad sighed heavily, “And I just want you to know that if you don’t keep it, then I will.”

Esmund placed a hand on his own stomach, and let Shad’s words sink in.

It was true that he was trying everything in his power to avoid the facts of his reality: he was pregnant and no matter how hard he could try to avoid it, his child,  _ their child _ , was the top priority in their lives now.

“It’s not..” Esmund thought for a bit, “It’s not that I don’t care, or, that I’m not worried about it?”

Shad could tell that Esmund was having trouble choosing his words carefully, but he understood why it would be difficult for him to think properly with all this emotional nonsense going on in their lives.

“Why do you think I’ve been training so much recently? I don’t really  _ have  _ that many ways to deal with my problems, Shad.”

Esmund sat up and looked at Shad, “You’re one of the only things keeping me from having a full blown mental breakdown about all of this.”

Shad couldn’t respond to the sudden openness that Esmund was giving him. Esmund had  **never** been this open before, even when they were creating what was causing all this stress in the first place. All Shad could think to do was hug his companion, and stay embraced for as long as Esmund, or himself for that matter, needed.

After a short time, maybe two or three minutes or so, Esmund scooted away from Shad. “All of this was kinda dumb wasn’t it?” Esmund let out a sort of exasperated chuckle, and it made Shad smile a bit. “I don’t think it was stupid.I think we needed to be open about this”

“Probably. I’ve felt like a mess for like.. Two weeks now.”

“That’s probably just because of your hormones, Shu.”

Esmund chuckled a bit before laying back down in the grass. 

“I’ve been thinking-”

“That’s a first.”

Esmund shot an angry glare at Shad.

“Kidding, kidding. Go on.”

“WELL, before I was so  _ rudely _ interrupted! I’ve been thinking about names for the kid.”

Shad smiled, “Well what are they?”

“I was thinking if it’s a girl we could name her Lilith.”

“And if it’s a boy?”

“I think I would name him Jacob.”


End file.
